Cogsworth
‎'Cogsworth' is one of the main characters from Disney's 1991 hit Beauty and the Beast and its midquels. He is the Beast's majordomo. He is voiced by David Ogden Stiers. He is also the best friend of Lumiere. Personality Cogsworth naturally has a serious demeanor which is evident in his strict attitude in serving the Beast and ordering the other servants around constantly. However, Cogsworth does mean well and is as good-natured as Lumiere is. He is Lumiere's best friend and also a rival of sorts. Cogsworth's preference to abide by the Beast's rules often puts a severe strain on his friendship with Lumiere, who opts for a more rebellious and care-free personality, but overall, he values his friendship with Lumiere and sees him as a brother, demonstrated in the original film (when he saves Lumiere from being melted by LeFou, Gaston's henchman) and the midquels. Appearances Beauty and the Beast The castle majordomo, transformed into a clock. While he is as good-natured as Lumiere, he is extremely loyal to the Beast so as to save himself and anyone else any trouble, often leading to friction between himself and Lumiere. Cogsworth assists the other castle servents in helping Beast and Belle learn they just might be meant for each other. Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas On the anniversary of Lumiere's first date with Fifi, Lumiere grows so nervous to the point that he cleans himself excessively and turns to Belle for advice, by walking with her in the garden and reciting what he plans to say to Fifi to her. Fifi overhears this, and believes that Lumiere and Belle are having an affair behind her back. To get back at Lumiere, Fifi attempts to seduce Cogsworth, who is apparently not interested. Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World Cogsworth feels he is losing control over his staff, and demands their respect with harsh treatment. In the meantime, Belle convinces Beast otherwise, and he releases the bird once its wing is cured, but the bird, still too weak, begins to fall, and Beast rushes to rescue it. In the process, Cogsworth falls from the West Wing balcony and into the garden, but is unhurt, and learns that you cannot demand respect, but you can earn it by giving it House of Mouse Cogsworth made numerous cameo appearances in the animated series House of Mouse. Disney Parks Cogsworth is shown at the Disney parks in parades and shows along with many other characters in the Beauty and the Beast franchise. He is seen in Beauty and the Beast: Live on Stage at Disney's Hollywood Studios in Orland, Florida. Cogsworth is also featured in certain parades on special occasions. Kingdom Hearts (series) Cogsworth is a character first seen in Kingdom Hearts II, that returns in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. He made his film debut in Disney's Beauty and The Beast. He is actually a servant of the Beast who was enchanted by a spell along with all the other inhabitants of the castle. The spell turned him into a clock whose hands give him a mustache. He is often paired with the other castle staff members. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Cogsworth appears in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days alongside Lumiere. Both Lumiere and Cogsworth serve as watch guards of Beast's Castle, forcing Roxas and Xion to evade their sight. Kingdom Hearts II On the first visit to Beast's Castle, Belle tells Sora to rescue Cogsworth and company from the castle dungeon. Upon doing so, he tells Sora about the Beast's curse and how they were imprisoned by the Beast. Then he and the others show Sora a secret passageway to the West Wing and the Beast's room - Cogsworth's job is to lower the lamps for Sora and company to light them. Cogswoth also moves the knights blocking the entrances to help momvement for Sora and the others. When Sora, Donald, and Goofy fight the Beast to turn him back to normal, Cogsworth assists by making loud noises to wake the Beast up, with help from Sora's Keyblade. Gallery 3805450918 958bf84230.jpg|Cogsworth at the Disney Parks normal_04enchantedchristmas_186.jpg|Cogsworth in Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas normal_bellesmagicalworld_955.jpg|Cogsworth in '' Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World'' batb_1696.jpg|Cogsworth with Lumiere batb_1502.jpg|Cogsworth with Lumiere and Mrs. Potts batb_2029.jpg|Cogsworth in The Castle War Clipcogsworth2.gif|Cogsworth Jul1411.gif|Cogsworth normal_beautyandthebeast_5244.jpg|Human Cogsworth Beautyandthebeast 5200.jpg|Human Cogsworth and Servants Cogsworth kh2.jpg|cogswort in kingdom hearts Trivia es:Din Don Category:Disney characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Singing Characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Royalty Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Males Category:Comedy Characters Category:Humans Category:Magical Objects Category:Heroes Category:Anti-heroes Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Living characters Category:Beauty and the Beast characters Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Obese characters Category:Tragic characters Category:team leaders Category:Servants Category:Mustachioed characters